Simple Ways/Gallery
Prologue Rainbow flying to town hall S4E13.png|Dashie flying to Ponyville's town hall. Rainbow 'I can't believe' S4E13.png|"I can't believe..." Townsponies walking S4E13.png|Ponies gathering for the announcement winner. Townsponies gathering S4E13.png|That's a lot of ponies. Mayor Mare walking towards the lectern S4E13.png|Mayor Mare is back! =D The selection committee S4E13.png|Granny Smith along with the other judges. Twilight 'was on the selection committee' S4E13.png|I can't believe Granny Smith is on the selection committee. Applejack 'Of course she is' S4E13.png|"Of course she is." The selection committee behind Mayor Mare S4E13.png Granny Smith rubbing on a foal's mane S4E13.png Everyone looking at Pinkie Pie S4E13.png Pinkie Pie 'how great being me actually is!' S4E13.png|"How great being me actually is." Pinkie Pie 'and the pony of ceremonies' S4E13.png Pinkie Pie 'So it'd totally make sense' S4E13.png|"So it'd totally make sense." Other ponies shh Pinkie S4E13.png Mayor talking on the microphone S4E13.png Ponies in costume S4E13.png|Is it that time of year again? Pony wearing a hat S4E13.png|I Wonder what's the name of the system that they're on. Mayor looks at selection committee S4E13.png Pinkie Pie inhaling S4E13.png Pinkie with big head S4E13.png|Air heads. Out of control. Granny Smith walking to Mayor S4E13.png Mayor announces Rarity S4E13.png Townsponies congratulating Rarity S4E13.png Rarity happy S4E13.png|Me? Ooh... Rarity shaking Golden Harvest's hooves S4E13.png|..Thank you Golden Harvest... Amethyst Star giving a bouquet of flowers to Rarity S4E13.png|..Thank you for the lovely roses. Twilight 'Do you know what you're gonna do' S4E13.png Spike pushing S4E13.png A small-scale model of Ponyville S4E13.png Twilight and Rarity smiling S4E13.png|"Giant" Alicorn Twilight and Rarity smiling. Announcing the Festival Events Main cast standing in front of a catwalk S4E13.png|At the boutique... Pinkie Pie 'I'm so excited for the festival' S4E13.png|Everypony do the flop! Pinkie Pie faceplant S4E13.png|Best Dashie face. Twilight 'I know she'll add a touch' S4E13.png|I know she'll add a touch Applejack 'Probably more than a touch!' S4E13.png|"Probably more than a touch!" Room darkens and lights on S4E13.png|*Click* Spike walking out S4E13.png Spike turning on the gramophone S4E13.png|*Wind* Spike adjusting his bowtie S4E13.png Spike speaking S4E13.png Spike reveals a drawing S4E13.png Drawing showing silent cider auction and tasting S4E13.png|Did Spike actually make these? If so, he's an amazingly detailed artist. Drawing showing gala S4E13.png|That kinda looks like Rainbow. Drawing showing fashion show S4E13.png Spike 'This year's Ponyville Days festival' S4E13.png|"This year's Ponyville Days Festival." Spotlight points to the curtain S4E13.png Curtain opens to reveal Rarity S4E13.png|Presenting Rarity in a new dress and a set of jewelry (including a ring on her horn). Rarity 'And the theme is' S4E13.png Rarity 'Small!' S4E13.png|"Small!" Rarity 'Town!' S4E13.png|"Town!" Rarity 'Chic!' S4E13.png|"Chic!" Twilight 'You really have put a lot of effort' S4E13.png Fluttershy 'I think it's going to be magical' S4E13.png Rarity 'Do you really think so' S4E13.png|Since when do ponies wear earrings? Pinkie Pie 'I can't wait!' S4E13.png Rarity 'that's such a relief' S4E13.png Spike pushing a staircase S4E13.png Rarity walking down the staircase S4E13.png Rainbow 'and decorations in the town square!' S4E13.png Applejack 'get Sweet Apple Acres all ready' S4E13.png Rarity 'that's just perfect!' S4E13.png Twilight 'Of course!' S4E13.png Fluttershy 'I'd be honored' S4E13.png|"I'd be honored." Rarity 'most of all' S4E13.png Rarity's friends 'What' S4E13.png Rarity 'Creating a Ponyville Days festival' S4E13.png|Trenderhoof, is just about the dreamiest stallion ever! Rarity 'Trenderhoof!' S4E13.png|"Trenderhoof!" Rarity's friends confused S4E13.png Applejack and Fluttershy confused S4E13.png Applejack "Uh, who's Trenderhoof?" S4E13.png|"Uh, who's Trenderhoof?" Rarity "What?!" S4E13.png|"What?!" Rarity's friends see Rarity walking S4E13.png|"How can you not know who Trenderhoof is?" Curtain levitated up S4E13.png Rarity looking at Trenderhoof photos S4E13.png|Seriously? Pictures of Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity levitating Trenderhoof photo S4E13.png Rarity giggles S4E13.png Twilight 'has a little bit of a crush' S4E13.png Rarity 'crush doesn't even begin to describe it' S4E13.png|Twilight's face is so cute here! Rarity holds Twilight's face S4E13.png Rarity excited S4E13.png|Hyper fangirlism here Rarity touches Trenderhoof photo S4E13.png|Uh, yeah, OK... Rarity's friends worried S4E13.png|Spike doesn't seem to mind. Meeting Trenderhoof Train arrives S4E13.png Rarity 'for joining me, Twilight' S4E13.png Rarity 'on my own!' S4E13.png Twilight 'you shouldn't be nervous about' S4E13.png Berryshine leaving the train S4E13.png|Berryshine, Sweetie Drops, and Minuette. Ponies walking on the train station S4E13.png Ponies walking S4E13.png|Huh? Apple Family members? Is it reunion time already? Cherry Berry and Shoeshine walking together S4E13.png Rarity worried S4E13.png Rarity cowering down S4E13.png|"He's coming!" Rarity freaks out S4E13.png|"WHERE IS HE?!" Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png|You're causing a scene here. Twilight 'you have to get a hold of yourself' S4E13.png Trenderhoof walking out of train S4E13.png Trenderhoof smiling S4E13.png Twilight looks at Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity looks at Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity with hearts around her S4E13.png|Rarity meeting her fangirl crush Trenderhoof with hearts around him S4E13.png|Awkward smile. Rarity gasp S4E13.png Rarity hides behind Twilight S4E13.png Rarity "It's him, it's him, is it him?" S4E13.png|"It's him, it's him, is it him?" Rarity hides herself with Twilight's tail S4E13.png|G1 Fizzy did the same thing to G1 Galaxy. Twilight 'go up and talk to him!' S4E13.png|"Go up and talk to him!" Rarity extremely nervous S4E13.png|"You do it! I can't! I can't!" Twilight uses magic S4E13.png|Twilight is not your backup plan. Rarity being moved towards Trenderhoof S4E13.png|Go! Rarity introduces herself to Trenderhoof S4E13.png|Rarity introduces herself to Trenderhoof. Rarity blushes while laughing nervously S4E13.png Trenderhoof "call me 'Trend'" S4E13.png|"Please, call me Trend." Rarity eye twitching S4E13.png Rarity faints S4E13.png|He talked to me! Twilight sees Rarity fall down S4E13.png|Ooh, I feel faint. Twilight facehoof S4E13.png|*facehoof* Rarity walking with Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity 'Music, dancing!' S4E13.png Rarity 'And of course a locally sourced menu of delicious treats' S4E13.png|You're gonna love it here... Trenderhoof 'I wrote about in Gallop & Prance' S4E13.png|..Tell me more about Ponyville.. Rarity 'I, I can't even describe' S4E13.png|..Ponyville, is just a beautiful place to be. Falling for Applejack Rarity and Trenderhoof looking at Sweet Apple Acres S4E13.png Rarity 'so to speak' S4E13.png|"So to speak." Sweet Apples Acres S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'but to see it in vérité' S4E13.png Trenderhoof touches the soil S4E13.png|Trenderhoof touching the soil. Trenderhoof 'You can really feel the authenticity' S4E13.png|Maybe he should've been a geologist. Rarity 'they really do grow apples here' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'This farm is truly something special' S4E13.png|"This farm is truly something special." Rarity "au naturel" S4E13.png|Awwww... Rarity's face S4E13.png|Rarity's expecting a kiss. Trenderhoof smile S4E13.png Trenderhoof sees something S4E13.png|But, not Trenderhoof! Rarity with hearts in her eyes S4E13.png|Lovey dovey Rarity Applejack working S4E13.png Rarity and Trenderhoof looking at Applejack S4E13.png|"Who... is... that?" Applejack bucking apples S4E13.png|Tree precision kick! Applejack sweating S4E13.png Trenderhoof lovestruck S4E13.png|Not interested in Rarity. Rarity "Who? Applejack?" S4E13.png|"Who? Applejack?" Rarity pushed away S4E13.png|Move! Applejack with apples falling S4E13.png|Gorgeous mane-tossing. Applejack making bedroom eyes S4E13.png|She's gorgeous! Rarity 'Why are you staring at her like that' S4E13.png|"Why are you staring at her like that?" Trenderhoof 'I've never beheld such beauty' S4E13.png|I've beheld a natural beauty! Apple juice on Applejack's mouth S4E13.png|AJ, there's apple juice on your face! Applejack wipes off apple juice S04E13.png|Applejack wipes off the apple juice on her mouth Trenderhoof 'The pony of my dreams' S4E13.png|She's the pony of my dreams! Rarity feels sad S4E13.png|But... what about... me...? Trying to win Trenderhoof's heart View of Carousel Boutique S04E13.png|Carousel Boutique. Spike calling Rarity S4E13.png Spike hears Rarity crying S4E13.png Spike steps on Rarity's tears S4E13.png|Caution: Wet Floor. Cuidado: Piso Mojado. Spike pushes curtain S4E13.png Spike showing cup to Rarity S4E13.png Rarity 'What's the point' S4E13.png|"What's the point?" Spike concerned about Rarity S4E13.png Rarity 'Nothing!' S4E13.png|"Nothing!" Spike 'Is it something I said' S4E13.png|"Is it something I said?" Rarity 'He doesn't like me' S4E13.png|Your mascara is running, Rare. Spike "What?" S4E13.png|"What?" Spike 'I can't hear what you're' S4E13.png Rarity 'He doesn't' S4E13.png|'He doesn't like me!!!' Rarity 'because he has a crush on Applejack' S4E13.png Rarity 'since the beginning of time' S4E13.png Rarity 'and it's not fair!' S4E13.png|'IT'S NOT FAAAIIIIIR!!!!' Spike 'That's ridiculous!' S4E13.png|What?! How could Trenderhoof not like the most beautiful pony in the world?! Rarity 'Oh, Spike' S4E13.png|"Oh, Spike..." Rarity crying while looking at photos of Trenderhoof S4E13.png|"...how could you ever know what it's like to be..." Rarity looks at a photo of Trenderhoof S4E13.png|"...totally obsessed with a pony only to find out they're obsessed with somepony else?" Spike looking S4E13.png|Spike knows that feel. Rarity "possibly have that I don't?!" S4E13.png Spike shrugs S4E13.png Rarity thinking S4E13.png Applejack walking S4E13.png|Applejack walking. Trenderhoof 'I have such respect for' S4E13.png Applejack 'Uh, gee, thanks' S4E13.png|"Uh, gee, thanks." Trenderhoof and Applejack walking S4E13.png Trenderhoof levitating an apple S4E13.png|Trenderhoof levitating an apple. Trenderhoof eats an apple S4E13.png Applejack wiping apple juice off S4E13.png|Blecch! Applejack 'Is that a fact?' S4E13.png|"Is that a fact?" Trenderhoof 'That's my thing' S4E13.png|"That's my thing." Trenderhoof 'I take the' S4E13.png|"I take the..." Trenderhoof pointing towards an old mare S4E13.png|"...mundane, ..." Trenderhoof pointing towards Sweetie Drops and a foal S4E13.png|"...the simple, ..." Trenderhoof pointing towards Derpy and a stallion S4E13.png|"...the unappreciated, ..." Trenderhoof 'and I make it relatable' S4E13.png|"...and I make it relatable." Trenderhoof looks at Applejack walking S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'Me too' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'I wanna know about you!' S4E13.png|"I wanna know about you!" Trenderhoof 'What do apples mean to Applejack' S4E13.png Applejack 'but I'm kinda busy with my chore' S4E13.png Applejack hears Rarity S4E13.png Applejack 'what are you wearin'' S4E13.png|"What are you wearin'?" Rarity "this old thing?" S4E13.png|A new country chic! Applejack 'Aren't you too busy plannin' the festival' S4E13.png|"Aren't you too busy plannin' the festival?" Rarity 'of hauling apples inspired me' S4E13.png Applejack "Really?" S4E13.png Rarity 'it's hauling apples!' S4E13.png|"It's hauling apples!" Applejack rolls eyes S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'I'm growing fond of it myself' S4E13.png|"I'm growing fond of it myself." Applejack 'Maybe you two should try it sometime' S4E13.png|"Maybe you two should try it sometime." Trenderhoof 'I'm feeling a tad inspired' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'Without farm life' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'there'd be such disparity' S4E13.png|"There'd be such disparity." Trenderhoof 'These thoughts I think with great clarity' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'She's the one of my eye' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'That fruit-hauling pony named' S4E13.png|"Oh Rarity, if only there was someone who loved you.." Trenderhoof 'Applejack!' S4E13.png|"AJ is way cuter!" Rarity slack jaw S4E13.png|Look at that, Rarity, it's not everyday you see a pony who's his own rear end! Rarity sad again S4E13.png|Heartbreak.. :( Rarity angry S4E13.png|Time for "Plan B"! Spike 'why do you want to plow a field' S4E13.png Rarity 'And maybe a wash!' S4E13.png Rarity 'Yes, yes, of course' S4E13.png|"Yes, yes, of course". Rarity 'If I can't convince him' S4E13.png Rarity 'I'll never get him interested in the festival' S4E13.png Spike 'Right' S4E13.png Rarity 'I couldn't do a thing without you' S4E13.png|"I couldn't do a thing without you." Spike 'that's what friends are for!' S4E13.png|"That's what friends are for!" Rarity on a plow S4E13.png|That's a plow, not a coach. Rarity wipes her sweat S4E13.png|Hey, Rarity, you know you're not sweating, right? Rarity 'how does Applejack do it' S4E13.png|"How does Applejack do it?" Rarity hears Applejack S4E13.png Rarity and Spike sees Applejack and Trenderhoof S4E13.png|You're not doing it right. Rarity 'I am simply lending a hoof with the chores' S4E13.png|What in tarnation are you doing? Applejack looks at Trenderhoof S4E13.png|Applejack looking at Trenderhoof. Applejack 'Well if you're still interested' S4E13.png Applejack 'I need to get the plowin' done' S4E13.png|THIS is how you plow a field. Rarity falls S4E13.png Trenderhoof holds Rarity S4E13.png Rarity 'Not at all' S4E13.png|"Not at all." Trenderhoof and Spike looking S4E13.png|Dumped. Spike and Trenderhoof looking at Applejack pulling the plow S4E13.png Rarity becomes sad again S4E13.png Applejack bucks a tree S4E13.png Apple tree shaken S4E13.png Apples falling into tubs S4E13.png Trenderhoof claps hooves S4E13.png Rarity 'what the fuss is all about' S4E13.png|"What the fuss is all about?" Rarity looks at apple tree S4E13.png|Rarity looking at an apple tree. Rarity punches tree S4E13.png Rarity hears AJ S4E13.png Applejack 'If you don't get the buckin' just right' S4E13.png Rarity listening to Applejack talking S4E13.png Rarity 'with the apple-bucking process' S4E13.png Rarity 'I believe a certain amount of style is required' S4E13.png Rarity 'if you ask me' S4E13.png Rarity dancing S4E13.png|Just a little warm-up. Rarity kicks a tree S4E13.png|And kick! An apple about to fall S4E13.png Rarity with an apple S4E13.png|+1 Apple Obtained Rarity 'Et voilà!' S4E13.png|You know, why doesn't she simply use magic to gather them? Applejack 'your way is definitely long on style' S4E13.png Rarity 'Thank you' S4E13.png Applejack 'I have some more chores to do' S4E13.png|"I have some more chores to do... Applejack 'Inside!' S4E13.png|"...inside!" Applejack enters chicken coop S4E13.png|Applejack entering the chicken coop. Chicken coop S4E13.png|This coop looks awfully familiar. Wasn't there some-pony in this coop during a song? Rarity hears Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity 'Oh, why, Trend' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'meaning to ask for a while' S4E13.png Rarity in glee S4E13.png|"*thinking* Is he going to ask me-" Rarity ear down S4E13.png|"Oh." Rarity "Why don't you go ask her yourself?" S4E13.png|"Why don't you go ask her yourself?" Rarity walks away S4E13.png Trenderhoof confused S4E13.png|What's her problem? Changing the theme Applejack in chicken coop looking out S4E13.png|Is he gone? Trenderhoof punches an apple tree S4E13.png Applejack hides behind a tree S4E13.png|Avoiding Trend. Applejack sneaking S4E13.png|Metal Gear Applejack. Applejack galloping towards her home S4E13.png Applejack closes doors S4E13.png Applejack 'Well, that was close' S4E13.png|"Well, that was close." AJ hears Rarity S4E13.png|"This relationship stuff is hard work." Rarity 'there's really no need' S4E13.png Applejack 'What are you talkin' about' S4E13.png Rarity 'Let's dispense with the charade' S4E13.png|It's fine, AJ. We can share him. Applejack 'I know you really want Trend' S4E13.png Rarity 'And he does!' S4E13.png|"And he does!" Rarity and Applejack look at each other S4E13.png|"Stallion-STEALER!" Applejack 'And I don't know anypony' S4E13.png|"And I don't know anypony." Rarity pulling a wagon S4E13.png Rarity unhappy S4E13.png Rarity 'Oh, I'm sure you'd love that' S4E13.png|"Oh, I'm sure you'd love that." Rarity 'and it's gonna be more country' S4E13.png|Country Rare. Applejack and Big McIntosh looking at each other S4E13.png Rarity's friends in the boutique S4E13.png Applejack enters boutique S4E13.png Applejack 'I'm too scared to guess' S4E13.png Rarity's friends listening Rarity talking S4E13.png Spike playing a banjo S4E13.png|Spike is helping out Rarity introduces new festival theme S4E13.png|Simple Ways! Main cast confused S4E13.png Rarity and Spike on catwalk S4E13.png Applejack about to laugh S4E13.png|When you try not to laugh... Applejack laughing S4E13.png|BWAHAHAHA!!! Rarity 'What's so funny' S4E13.png|"What's so fun-nay?" Applejack 'that is the silliest getup' S4E13.png Fluttershy 'It is a little funny' S4E13.png|Adorable photo of these two! Rarity "Fun-nay?" S4E13.png|"FUN-NAY?" Twilight 'you aren't serious' S4E13.png Rarity 'Well of course I'm serious' S4E13.png Rarity clears throat S4E13.png|Remeber your accent, Rarity. Rarity 'Why wouldn't I be' S4E13.png Applejack 'Because you would never dress like that' S4E13.png Rarity 'I can like plowin' fields and haulin' apples just as much' S4E13.png Applejack 'But you don't!' S4E13.png Rarity 'How do you know what I like' S4E13.png Applejack 'Because I know you' S4E13.png Rarity pushes Applejack away S4E13.png Rarity 'you don't know me as well as you' S4E13.png Rarity listening to AJ talking S4E13.png|"You're just jealous because he likes me more..." Rarity 'what you're gittin' at!' S4E13.png|Jealous Rare is jealous. Applejack 'I guess I'll just have' S4E13.png Rarity about to leave S4E13.png Applejack angry S4E13.png|"That is where I draw the line!" Time to fight fire with fire! Farm work vs. fashion (Getting Rarity back) Spike holding clipboard S4E13.png Rarity talking to fillies S4E13.png|Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and the other fillies. Rarity and Apple Bloom "that just ain't so" S4E13.png|Whaa...happened to you? Rarity "if you want to be real simple" S4E13.png Rarity using magic "more is more" S4E13.png Fillies looking shocked S4E13.png|Sweetie Belle, gasping at her sister's sudden appearance. Apple Bloom in muddy hat and galoshes S4E13.png|That isn't simple! That's just sloppy! Rarity "make yourselves look just like that" S4E13.png|"Make yourselves look just like that." Rarity "who's our next model" S4E13.png|"Who's our next model?" Spike reading "Applejewel" S4E13.png|"Next entry is... Applejewel?" Rarity "who the hay is that" S4E13.png Rarity and Spike seeing lights dim S4E13.png Applejack appears from behind a curtain S4E13.png|Applejewel appears! Rarity and Spike watching Applejack S4E13.png Applejack on the catwalk S4E13.png|Is this "Project Runway"? Applejack swaying her hips S4E13.png|Watch me sway! Applejack making a duckface S4E13.png|Duckface. Rarity and Spike looking repulsed S4E13.png Rarity "is this some kind of joke" S4E13.png|"Is this some kind of joke?" Applejack looking down at Rarity S4E13.png Rarity "you would never wear" S4E13.png Applejack "I can like fashion just as much" S4E13.png|Pony, please... Rarity unconvinced S4E13.png Applejack smirking S4E13.png|Applejack's tease face Applejack "life is a festival" S4E13.png Applejack "a trend-setting fashionista" S4E13.png Applejack posing for photo 1 S4E13.png|Pose 1 Applejack posing for photo 2 S4E13.png|Pose 2 Applejack posing for photo 3 S4E13.png|Kisses for her fans! Rarity feeling insulted S4E13.png Rarity "good for you" S4E13.png Rarity pulling at suspenders S4E13.png Rarity scratching herself S4E13.png Rarity braying like a mule S4E13.png|Wow, Rarity completed the transformation into a real stereotypical country bumpkin. Applejack walking up to Rarity S4E13.png Applejack imitating Rarity S4E13.png Applejack looking at herself in mirror S4E13.png Rarity with messy and dusty mane S4E13.png Applejack looking at hoof reflection S4E13.png|Ooh! Rarity's hoof cracked and dry S4E13.png|Ouch! Applejack "I'm so fashion-forward" S4E13.png|"I'm so fashion forward." Rarity wearing "droopy drawers" S4E13.png|"Ah wear droopy drawers!" Applejack "I smell like rosebuds" S4E13.png|"I smell like roses!" Rarity "I love being covered in mud!" S4E13.png|"Ah love bein' covered in MUUUUUD!!!" Rarity diving into the mud S4E13.png|Yep, she's lost it... Rarity and pig in mud S4E13.png Applejack's dress splashed with mud S4E13.png|Oops! Rarity snapping out of it S4E13.png|Oh no! What have I done?! Rarity examining Applejack's dress S4E13.png|Rarity, wait ! You're making it worse! Rarity looking at muddy hooves S4E13.png Rarity disgusted S4E13.png|Looks like she's finally snapped out of it! Applejack "there's the Rarity I know" S4E13.png Rarity apologizing to Applejack S4E13.png Rarity and Applejack make amends S4E13.png Rarity "you were right" S4E13.png Rarity complimenting Applejack's dress S4E13.png Applejack "it's nice, ain't it" S4E13.png Applejack looking nervous S4E13.png|"I'm wearin' yer clothes, Rare." Applejack telling Rarity the dress is hers S4E13.png Rarity in wide angle shock S4E13.png|Whhhaaaaaaaaaaaat?!!!!! Rarity shaking Spike S4E13.png|"I need 3 gallons of boiling water and an ounce of detergent, stat!" Spike running out of the barn S4E13.png Trenderhoof in farm attire S4E13.png|I'm going to be a farm pony! Rarity and Applejack looking at Trenderhoof S4E13.png Trenderhoof tired of being famous S4E13.png Trenderhoof wants to live on a farm S4E13.png Rarity and Applejack surprised S4E13.png Rarity and Applejack uncomfortable S4E13.png Trenderhoof feeling rejected S4E13.png|Ooh! Rejected! Applejack "you're a fine pony, but..." S4E13.png Rarity "what Applejack is trying to say" S4E13.png Rarity teaching lesson to Trenderhoof S4E13.png Trenderhoof "this is awkward" S4E13.png|"Well, this is awkward." Rarity "I know just how you feel" S4E13.png Rarity "not if I can help it!" S4E13.png|It's never too late to impress the town. Epilogue Pony drinking cider S4E13.png Ponies dancing S4E13.png Applejack and Granny Smith looking at ponies dancing S4E13.png Applejack looks at Trenderhoof's hoof S4E13.png Trenderhoof and Granny Smith about to dance S4E13.png Applejack smile S4E13.png Rarity and CMC walking on the catwalk S4E13.png|Ah! Those outfits are much better! Trenderhoof giving Rarity a rose S4E13.png|Trend giving Rarity a rose. Rarity with rose S4E13.png|Olè! Promotional Simple Ways promotional Pinkie Pie balloon.png|Pinkie with a swollen head for some reason. Rarity and Trenderhoof at train station promotional S4E13.jpg|Rarity and Trenderhoof at the train station. Rarity and Applejack looking at each other promotional S4E13.jpg|''Fall Weather Friends 2.0''? pl:Proste życie/Galeria